Just a Dream
by Zapenbits
Summary: — AU, oneshot series — "The Call": We had this huge fight, right before he was supposed to be leave. It was only until he was almost on the plane, until I realized I hadn’t said goodbye … and that I needed to. — I&R —
1. Mercy

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song, "Mercy."**

* * *

**Title:** Mercy

**Rating:** _T_ (for sexual references)

**Summary: **On his birthday, Ichigo's friends convince him to go to a stripper bar. There he meets Kuchiki Rukia … has she's dancing on the pole in front him.

* * *

**A/N: In honor of Ichigo's birthday, I decided to start my AU oneshot series! Each chapter will be a totally different story and will have a song to go along … well, most of them. Anyway, this one is named after the song, "Mercy" by Duffy. This is for you, Miki! Enjoy the oneshot!**

* * *

"You never get out of the house!" whined Keigo, clutching onto a very irritated Ichigo's arm. "Come on, it's your twenty-second birthday!" the man continued. "Last year you could have gone to a stripper bar and you didn't! You went to work instead!"

Ichigo kept walking, hoping the pervert, who considered himself Ichigo's friend, would finally let go. He looked like a homeless man begging for food. Too bad Keigo would likely choose strippers over food any day.

The man persisted that the birthday boy needed to go with him and the other guys tonight … how he convinced tight-ass Ishida Uryuu, Ichigo would never know. Abarai Renji on the other hand, was just about as bad as Keigo; he probably already had a cake order with a girl to jump out of it.

"Ichiiiiiigo!" the man whimpered. "Please? You're never going to get a wife if you sit around your house and play with your files and eat ho-ho's! Unless … you know, if they're the REAL ho—"

"Okay, if I go with you, will you stop pestering me!?" Ichigo yelled, pushing the man off of him. People passed him on the sidewalk and gave them strange looks. Ichigo sighed. The brown-haired man giggled. He still couldn't believe that he even knew a man who giggled. It seemed so … _girly_. Girls giggled about boys and new clothes and gossip but men … men _chuckled_ or _laughed_. They never _giggled_.

And here Keigo was, surprising him as always. "What time?" Ichigo sighed, running a hand through the tufts of orange locks. He briefly thanked God that they were now standing in front of his apartment building. The less time he spent with Keigo, the less amount of time that he wanted to kill him.

"We'll come by around eight!" Keigo replied excitedly. "We're going to hit _Bleach_ … the hottest dancing joint in Karakura." He paused, smiling … his eyes picturing whatever he was planning on doing later that, Ichigo guess. "Ichigo, my friend, you'll lose yourself tonight. Just wait."

* * *

Adjusting the low rising corset she was wearing, Rukia grunted. Four bobby pins were sticking out of her mouth; pulling one out, she pinned her hair back, so it was an elaborate tangle on the top of her head.

After making sure her hair looked perfect for the next sleazebag she would have to have sex with tonight, she picked up a can of perfume and sprayed it over her body: the fishnet hose, the pink frilly skirt that cut off mid-thigh, and the soft pink corset. She smelled like cherries and cream.

She looked _hot_ … like a million bucks.

_Well, two-fifty a night._

"Rukia!" a voice called for her. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she walked out of the poster-covered, costume-filled dressing room and out to the bar. "Rukia, there you are!" greeted a familiar voice.

Matsumoto, the head dancer, ran up to her, her huge blessing bouncing. They were barely concealed beneath the low-cut white shirt and brown cape that hung around her shoulders. Her thighs were barely concealed from the devouring men beneath the cut off skirt she was wearing.

Looking up to her face, Rukia saw an eye patch. "It's themed night?" Rukia asked. "Why didn't you tell me! I thought it was just another night! Damn it now I have to change …"

Turning around, Rukia was going to head back to the dressing room, when Matsumoto yelped a 'no!' Rukia turned around and glared. "Why not?" the raven-haired woman asked.

Matsumoto grabbed Rukia's wrists and continued her explanation. "Because a birthday boy is coming tonight," the strawberry-blonde explained quickly, stealing glances at the entrance at the corner of the building. "He's turning twenty-two and his friend said he's probably only been laid a couple of times in his life."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you're going to show him a good time, of course! I want you to wear this costume because it looks the best on you. Honey, you look like a million bucks wrapped up in pink lingerie."

_Or two-fifty a night_, Rukia thought bitterly.

"Oh fine," she waved Matsumoto's hands off. "I'm still getting paid, right?"

"Of course," the woman laughed. "His friend already paid … _double_. You better do a good job. Of course, from the look of some of the men who walk out of your room, you seem to earn all of your money …"

Rukia grinned. "I'll do it. Do I need to do anything else for this birthday boy?"

Matsumoto smiled sweetly. "Well, his friend wanted you to sing too."

* * *

The moment Ichigo walked into the bar, his face was immediately bright red. Following behind his friends, his arms crossed, and a pout on his face, Ichigo saw women … with barely obscured blessings and thighs showing. No wonder Keigo liked this place so much. It was full of his two favorite things in the world: boobs and butts.

He groaned. Why was he here again? It was his birthday, wasn't it? Shouldn't he decide where he wanted to spend it? Didn't he get decide whether or not he wanted to get laid tonight?

He went even more crimson at that thought.

"Hey Ichigo! Over here! I got a table all ready for you!" Keigo shouted, waving his arms dramatically, over the blasting music and resounding crowd. Ichigo nodded and jogged towards his friend who were right by the … stage with all the — poles. Eight poles. He gulped.

Upon reaching the table, all the lights went down except for the random flashing disco balls and black lights. Renji and Keigo pushed him up to the chair closest to the stage. Ichigo sat back and crossed his arms. There was no way that some girl was going to get the best of him, he figured. He was going to get through the night, have a drink, and go home _alone_.

That was when the eight sections of the ceiling opened and eight women slid down on the poles. It was quite an entrance, Ichigo had to admit. Balling his fists up, he tried not to blush like a little freshman with a crush on the senior.

Suddenly pop music started to play then, a steady beat rumbled throughout the building; the floors were shaking the music was so loud.

He looked around to find all the men — and some women — dancing up by the stage. "Alright!" someone yelled to his left. He saw a woman with extremely large breasts holding a microphone. "Tonight, is a very special someone's birthday!"

Ichigo was horrified. He looked back to his friends who were smirking at him. His eyes turned livid as his face went to an even deeper shade of scarlet. Ishida nodded back to the stage and Ichigo turned back around, suddenly hating those three men even more.

"And for this special someone's birthday," the woman talking before had looked directly at Ichigo. "Will get a special performance form the magnificent, the graceful, the lovely"— she pointed to the pole in front of Ichigo — "Rukia Kuchiki!" It was at that point he realized, unlike all the other poles, his was unoccupied.

Then, the lights when down completely. There was a lone spotlight and it shone on the pole. A woman with raven-colored hair slid down and in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's breath hitched. She was wearing a very tight corset which barely covered her … blessings … and the frilly skirt she was wearing didn't even touch her knees. Her eyes were violet. She was smiling like she had something to hide.

She looked … _bad_. Ichigo gulped for a second time.

The music picked up. It sounded older, like something you would hear during the 1930's. Then, seven more spotlights were on the other women in the bar.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone besides Rukia Kuchiki was singing. She was still leaning on the pole, smiling sweetly at him. Never before had Ichigo had such an urge to … touch a woman.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

That thought scared him. For one thing, it meant he was spending way too much time with Keigo and Renji, the biggest perverts he knew (there was his father too … but Ichigo avoided that house as much as possible).

Another thing was that there must be something different about her. He had never been much of a womanizer let alone taken action. He never thought such a relationship would be worth it.

Of course, he usually met girls at college or at the café he worked at, not dancing on the pole in front of him. Speaking of which …

_I love you  
But I gotta stay true_

The girl dancing was singing as well in front of him threw herself down to her knees and squeezed her arms together. Ichigo swallowed loudly. She was making him sweat.

No girl had ever made him sweat before.

_My morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games_

Damn she was … not sexy but beautiful. She wasn't just hot … she was stunning. The way the spotlight hit her made her look angelic and mysterious. Her voice was the same. She sounded like she had a secret and she wouldn't tell anyone until they were close. Physically or emotionally, he wasn't sure.

_I don't know what this is  
Cause you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

Rukia stood up again and spun herself around the pole. The man watching her, the birthday boy, was staring at her … he was mystified. He wanted her, she could tell.

Smirking, she crawled over to the edge of the stage and over to him. Sitting in his lap, she snaked her arms around his neck. She was so close to him, she could feel his heartbeat beneath the shirt he was wearing and his hot breath on her neck.

_  
I don't know what you do  
but you do it well_

_  
_"_I'm under your spell_," she whispered in his ear.

_You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said release me_

Ichigo watched all the women danced simultaneously. They threw their hands up in the hair and then grabbed the pole behind them. The wrapped the legs around it, twirled to the floor.

They then crawled forward — just like what Ichigo's stripper had just done — and jumped back up, trailing their hands up their shins, thighs. Keigo was probably having a ball, was the only thought running through Ichigo's head at that moment.

_Now you think that I  
will be something on the side _

_But you got to understand  
that I need a man  
who can take my hand … yes I do_

It was just Rukia singing again. All the other women were singing background. The lights were now flashing to the constant beat of the song.

Ichigo hardly noticed.

_I don't know what this is  
but you got me good  
just like you knew you would_

Rukia decided to tease him again. Walking away, she went down the line of her friends, danced a bit with each of them. When she was at the end of the runway, she lifted her pointer finger, pointed to that man — Kurosaki was his name — and curled it back towards herself.

He pointed back to himself, confused.

_You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said you'd better release yeah, yeah, yeah _

Rukia nodded once, puckering her lips a bit. She almost had him. It was like fishing, she thought. When you threw out the right bait, the bigger the fish you will get.

He was new, she could tell.

His friends were pushing him up on the stage. He was yelling at them, but Rukia couldn't really hear what he was saying. Poor boy was probably just shy. She continued singing.

_I'm begging you for mercy  
yes why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy_

Once he got up on stage, Rukia's friends pushed him along. He squirmed away from them, like they were infested with something. For once, she felt sorry for him. He probably didn't even want to be here.

Before she knew it, he was thrust before her.

_You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging_

She smiled at him; a true smile, not one of her made up ones. She took his hand; it was warm and strong. He wasn't eager to take her to the back like everyone else.

She started down the side stars with him trailing along behind her.

_Mercy, why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me_

She went down to the second door on the left and pushed it open. She pulled Kurosaki inside and used his back to close the door. She started kissing his neck, wasting no time.

She was getting paid five hundred dollars for this one. She had to make this good. She had to keep telling herself that it was just like any other night.

Rukia was trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't doing anything.

_You got me begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy _

She was kissing him, Ichigo knew. Other than that, he wasn't quite sure about anything. He had been manhandled — _literally_ — up on the stage, was touched by women he would never see again, and then she was grabbing his hand and running off to wherever they were now.

Then, she was kissing his lips. Her lips were soft and warm against his. He couldn't even move he was so nervous. Should he kiss her back? Should he push her off of him? Should he just go through with it?

"What's your problem?" she rasped.

_I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me yeah, yeah  
break it down_

"I-I um …"

"Come on, birthday boy, you've got a beautiful girl throwing herself at you, take advantage of it," she bit his lip and led him back to the bed.

Rukia fell down, taking him with her. He landed on top of her; balanced himself on his elbows, trying not to crush her. She ran her fingers up his sides; he was trying so hard to tell her to stop because he didn't want this. He didn't even know her.

She didn't have to give herself to him. It felt wrong to him. She didn't even know him and already she was acting as if they were long-lost lovers. He wanted her to stop. She didn't have to do this.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he mumbled. Her lips froze on his. Pulling away from him, their lips were mere centimeters apart.

She licked her lips. "What?" she sounded shocked.

"Um," he blushed. _Think of something else to say, you idiot!_ "Uh … y-you don't have to do this," he fell down beside her. It was then that he finally noticed the well-lit room. It looked like a regular room with a bed, dresser, even a couple of windows. There was another door on the right wall, leading to what was probably a bathroom.

The girl sat up. He followed suit. Looking over to him, she was completely confused. "What do you mean that I don't have to do this?" she asked.

"I mean … you don't even know me … doesn't this feel wrong?"

She smirked. "You're asking a stripper if having sex with a random stranger feels wrong? Birthday Boy, it's my job. If it feels wrong, oh well. I'm getting paid."

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo," the man replied, ignoring her comment.

"Fine, Strawberry then, what's the problem?"

He turned to face her fully. "I just don't feel comfortable with this. I mean, I don't even know you … I feel like we're doing something wrong."

She grinned. "No one's ever cared if they know me, not even my name. They just come in here, get what they want and leave. I knew when I saw the red across your face that it wasn't your idea to come here … well, you were new at least, maybe embarrassed."

Ichigo looked away, blushing. "My friends annoyed me until I said I would come. I was kinda dragged here against my will." Rukia laughed. "No! I'm serious!"

"Were you asking me on a date against your will too?" she smirked. She liked the way he would blush at just about anything she said. It made her feel like she actually knew what she was doing.

"Uh, I uh … no I wasn't."

Standing up, Rukia walked over to her dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt. She slipped it over the scraps of clothing she was wearing. Then, she pulled her arms on the inside and took off the corset and then the skirt and the fishnet.

Ichigo wouldn't look at her.

"Then why did you ask?"

_I didn't think that you'd just listen to no._ "Because I thought it would be the best way to get you off of me," he replied sarcasm evident in his voice.

Rukia laughed. Walking back over to him, she got under the covers, acting as if she was going to bed. She looked over to him. "So," she said, looking over to him. He got up, feeling as if his presence was no longer needed in the room. He was planned on just slipping out the back before his friends noticed.

He was at the door when he heard her voice again. "Friday at eight?" she asked.

Ichigo froze. What had she just asked him? "Wh-what?" he stuttered.

"Are you going to pick me up on Friday at eight?" she repeated her question from under her covers like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You asked me on a date … I've never met someone who's ever wanted my company before. What's the problem?"

_Absolutely nothing._ Ichigo chuckled. "Well, then, can I at least ask your name?"

"You didn't hear it?"

"I might have. I was kinda distracted." He nodded to the skimpy outfit still on the floor. She looked over to it and grinned sheepishly.

"Fine, my name is Kuchiki Rukia."

He walked over to her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kuchiki Rukia."

"You too, Kurosaki Ichigo." She paused. He started to head towards the door. "Wait! Ichigo … could you sneak out through the window?" He looked confused. "That way I can get some sleep tonight … if any one of the girls sees you leaving my reputation will be ruined … and I'll have to go out there again. And I really need to catch up on some of my reports."

He rolled his eyes, crossing over to where the window was. He opened it swiftly and crawled out, onto a patch of grass right outside the club. "I'll see you around, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said.

"You too, Kuchiki Rukia." And somewhere, in the deep depths of his mind, Ichigo thanked Keigo. This wasn't such a bad birthday after all.


	2. Unbelievable

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song, "Unbelievable."**

* * *

**Title: **Unbelivable

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Running late for work was not what she was known to do; some higher power clearly had it out for her. That day she stumbles upon a lone man playing his guitar. And she can't help but to thank that higher power.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you might read on my profile that I had the opportunity to go to the Josh Gracin concert this past week. It was awesome! So, this chapter is named after his song, "Unbelievable." The song is amazing and will give you chills. Truuuust me. **

**That and my best friend _Konoichi2.0_ (you can find her on my favorite authors list) wrote a Bleach X Avatar: that Last Airbender crossover oneshot, in honor of the series finale tonight! Please, go read and review! It's hilarious. Oh, that and Zutara totally is gold. ;) Anyway, enjoy the oneshot and please review!**

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Rukia Kuchiki mumbled. She ran a brush through her hair and ran to her apartment door. She was mentally cursing herself, telling herself what an idiot she was and how dumb she was for sleeping in.

She had a huge meeting today with her boss and she was already a half an hour late! Tack on the ten minutes it took her to walk to work, the twenty minutes go through security, and the other five minutes to go to her office so she could grab the reports she had forgotten, she was going to be over an hour behind schedule … her boss's schedule. Granted, her boss was a kind, loveable man; she still didn't think he'd approve her running so late. Her brother would definitely not approve.

Jogging out of her building, she stopped to catch her breath. Her alarm hadn't gone off this morning, so by the time she got up, she only had fifteen minutes to get ready if she still wanted to get to work on time. It usually took her two hours. Today, she managed in forty-five minutes.

Now, she was briskly passing people on the busy streets of Karakura. People bumped into her and she rammed into people — accidentally_ of course_. Her boss was so going to kill her.

She felt a buzzing in her back pocket. Stopping abruptly, pulled out her phone and read, who else, but her boss calling. Flipping the device open, she continued to walk, even faster now. "Hello?" she said.

"Is this Rukia?"

"Yes, sir, this is she."

"You do remember that we were supposed to be meeting around half an hour ago minutes ago?" She could hear that he wasn't mad at all, just worried. Her boss, Mr. Ukitake, was always worried about her and her safety. He would tell her all the time to be careful around this town; men were always looking after pretty girls.

"Yes sir, I'm truly sorry," she replied, looking both ways down the highway and then quickly crossing. "My alarm didn't go off this morning so I'm running very behind."

Ukitake laughed. "It's no big deal, Rukia. Get here when you can. Don't rush. I can postpone the meeting if you need me too." She thought she could even hear him smiling on the other end of the phone. It made Rukia feel as if she was talking to her grandfather, though Ukitake was much younger than such an age.

"No, that's alright. I should be there in around thirty minutes." She said her goodbyes and quickly hung up the phone. She sighed. Why this day of all days did she have to be late? It didn't matter if it was yesterday or tomorrow or even the next today.

Someone clearly had it out for her.

She was about to cross another intersection when the 'do not walk' sign started to flash. "Damn it," she cursed. The people around looked down at her most likely thinking such spiteful words should come out of such a small girl.

She cursed them too.

Then, she heard something. It sounded like it was close, yet so far away. The sound blocked out the people around her; the ones whispering, the ones talking on their cell phones, even their breathing vanished. The only sound she could hear was that sound … it was an instrument.

She turned around, fully intent on finding out what it was. Right then, it didn't matter if she was late … she was mesmerized by this sound, this instrument. Pushing her way past the other businessmen and women, she successfully made it back onto the sidewalk.

That was when she found it … or rather _him_. He was sitting cross-legged on the sidewalk. Located in an alleyway right in between a café and a bookstore, he was strumming that instrument she had heard … a guitar.

The man was looked different from most of the people she had to deal with. For one thing, he wasn't wearing a suit; instead, he had on a pair of old jeans with rips and tears throughout them with a tight black shirt that showed his rippling muscles. His hair wasn't slicked back or put up neatly; it looked more like he had just rolled out of bed and it was the color of a sunset, not the normal midnight she was used to seeing.

He didn't look so cold either. He looked warm to the touch and the nicest personality to be around. He looked calm and sincere. He looked like he had all the time in the world. Rukia smiled lightly. She had never witnessed someone like this before.

He was tuning his guitar, she realized as he stopped strumming and started again. Finally, he looked up at her and his smile was so true it made Rukia want to weep.

Then, he started to fall into a melody. Rukia stood six or seven feet away from him, next to the street and watched. People passed by, glanced in his direction, and kept going; no one stopped. Not that she would realize. She was too busy swimming in his amber irises.

He didn't look away as he started to sing either.

_Undeniable, so incredible_

Rukia gasped. Never before had she heard such a voice. He sounded like an angel sent right done from heaven to allow her the opportunity to listen to his voice.

_Simply wonderful, you're beautiful_

Her breath became irregular. She had no idea how a stranger could do such a thing to her. She was supposed to be the boss, the leader. People looked up to her. She wasn't supposed to be wrapped around a person's finger without knowing them.

She didn't even know his name.

_Everything I am, and I wanna be  
You see in me_

Rukia was six or seven feet away from him. People passed on without another thought to the boy playing to her in that alleyway. Didn't they see how wonderful his voice was? Didn't they realize that he was playing his heart and soul out right here … in the middle of the side walk?

Was he really just an angel? Was she the only one who saw him? That couldn't be true. She wasn't supposed to see these intangible creatures until she was old and dying … not when she was young and living for her job.

_I wanna touch your skin  
Till in feels like a sin_

She felt herself blush. She looked away hastily by the verse he had just sung. Never before had a man taken her by so much surprise.

_And take you places  
That you've never been_

All the men she knew were predictable. They got up in the morning, had their share of coffee, went to work, made money, went home, had supper, and went to bed. All of the men she knew had a schedule. All of the men she knew were so typical.

Just by this man's appearance, Rukia could tell he was different from any other man she had ever known. Though she worked at a place where they had recorded music, she had never come close to even being acquaintances to any of their clients.

They were so full of themselves.

_Oh Baby this is real  
The way you make me feel, unbelievable_

This man though … he seemed different. It could have been from the position he was in. After all, he was cross-legged on the ground, strumming a guitar and playing for people who probably didn't even see him.

Maybe he was just playing to her.

_Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
Every inch and every curve  
Late at night can't believe when you lie next to me  
Cause I know this is more than I deserve_

Maybe there was a reason why she had been running late this morning. Maybe some higher power wasn't toying with her life … maybe they were giving her an opportunity.

Rukia Kuchiki had never been in love before. Sure, she had her share of boyfriends, late nights, long phone conversations, and occasional sleepovers but none of those men had she had ever come close to being in love with.

_Got your breath on my skin and the taste of your kiss  
Every inch and every curve_

And here she was. Standing in the middle of a sidewalk, her eyes locked with a complete stranger. Here she was, mentally telling herself she had to get to work. Her mind was telling her to give the boy a couple of dollars and hurry onto work.

Maybe such a task would distract her.

_Late at night I can't believe when you lie next to me  
Cause I know this is more than I deserve_

The man looked away from her and the warmth that an eloped itself around her suddenly vanished. He was strumming a little harder … playing a little louder. He was gaining confidence in himself.

She wanted him to look back at her again. She wanted him to keep playing for her and to never stop. She wanted to hear his voice and see his eyes for the rest of her natural life.

_Undeniable, so incredible  
Simply wonderful, you're beautiful_

She didn't even know his name. She had never seen this man before. If she left now, she was likely never to see him again. For some odd reason, it made her feel sad.

It was so odd.

Rukia Kuchiki: sister to the nobleman, Byakuya Kuchiki, a cold-heartless woman who lives for her job, a woman who hadn't needed anyone else but herself.

Rukia Kuchiki …

… The woman infatuated with a complete stranger.

_Unmistakable, the way you make me feel, unbelievable_

He strummed his guitar once more and let the chords play until everything was silent. Well, for her it was; she couldn't hear the honking cars, the people passing, or the approaching traffic. She couldn't see anything but his soft face, his sunset hair, his amber eyes.

Blindly, she walked over to him.

He had looked away from her after he sang his last note. He was running a white cloth along his guitar, polishing the greatest thing in the world to him. Breaking her gaze, she quickly found her wallet and threw in the bills. He was drinking a bottle of water when he saw what they were.

"M-miss?" he asked, looking up to her. She saw shock and confusion in his eyes. But she could also see pure hope. She liked the look on him. "You gave me three, one-hundred dollar bills? Did you realize that?" He was pointing down to his guitar case, open, begging for donations.

"Yes," she replied, surprised that her voice was still able to work. "I do."

"Well then," he ran a hand through his orange locks and looked up at her, grinning. She liked this face too. "I guess you get three hundred requests. I usually do a dollar a request. Haha, it looks like I'll be here a while."

She laughed lightly; he chuckled at his own joke.

"Actually," she said her voice very quite. "I would like just one request." He cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows rose. She went on. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I work at a recording studio just a few blocks away from here" — his eyes widened significantly — "I would like to know … would you like to play this song for my boss?"

He looked shell-shocked. He looked as if he could have died right then and there and he would be happy. Of course, she didn't want him to die. He already meant so much to her.

"U-uh … o-of course!" he stuttered.

Rukia grinned. "Well, then, pack up your guitar … we'll go see him right now." She didn't know the feeling of falling in love with someone. She didn't know if the gushy romance or beautiful sex was involved in the actual process. She didn't know a lot of things about the topic.

But right now, she did know something.

She wanted to feel what she had just felt every single day of her life. It scared her, in a way, yes, and it was terrifying to even think of something that far in the future. It also excited her too. She wanted to see this man everyday of her life.

"Ready?" he asked, breaking her thoughts. He had his guitar packed and was standing next to her. She nodded and they both looked out from the entrance of the alleyway to the passing people. Then, with one final glance to each other, they walked down the road like they had known each other all of their lives.

Rukia blushed at the thought. It didn't matter if someone had it out for her, she concluded. If she had been late for work yesterday or tomorrow she would have never met this man … Speaking of which …

"What's your name?" she asked.

He laughed. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

_Right, Ichigo Kurosaki_. If she hadn't been late to work today, if that higher power had picked on someone else, she would have never met Ichigo Kurosaki, the man she was so helplessly and desperately in love with.


	3. Just a Dream

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song, "Just a Dream."**

* * *

**Title: **Just a Dream

**Rating: **_T_ (implied death)

**Description:** She couldn't believe it was real. It couldn't be … it couldn't be. There was no way that he was dead … or that he could have died. It was like a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone and here's yet another oneshot for this series and probably the only one that is not an AU. The song is "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood, by the way. I wasn't actually going to write this for a long while, but, I thought it was right for the occasion. ****It is a very sad time for one of my fellow author and awesome reviewer, **_ShinigamiFangirl_**; a friend of her father's, who is like a family member to her, has just recently passed away.**

**I want to dedicate this oneshot to her because, through difficult times there is always someone there for you, no matter whom he or she may be. Enjoy.**

* * *

I think I was in a stage of denial. I wasn't exactly sure … I mean, I must be. I was here, at a funeral, for my best friend, and I didn't even feel sad. I wasn't even crying. My eyes were dry, my face was unemotional, and my clothes were perfect, just like they usually were. Everything seemed to be normal.

Everything was normal … except _he_ was not longer here.

He would never be here. He would never show me his smirks, grins of triumph, or rare smiles. Never again would I see him protect another soul. Never again would he play ball with his friends, or beat them up if the situation called. Never again would he look back at me and tell me everything would be alright.

Never again would I hear him talk, yell, or cry to me. Never again would I hear his voice. Never again … _never again_ … it just didn't seem real.

People were touching my back, leading me to the front of a human church. There was a polished coffin atop a small stage. Flowers of all different colors framed the bed of death, making the horrific tragedy somehow beautiful.

There were pictures of him placed along a table on the wall to my right. They started off as him as a baby that changed slowly from a child to him in his recent years … his last years. There weren't any pictures past his eighteenth year; he had never had a chance to take any.

The last picture there was of him was his school picture. He was smirking, like he always was; he looked content, loving, strong.

He should not have died.

I had somehow made it over to the table full of memories and stared at each one of them briefly, reality finally kicking in. Somehow, the last two weeks had been nothing to me. It didn't seem like anything had changed nor had it seemed like we had defeated the Arrancar.

Everything was perfect in Soul Society and yet nothing was the same. After all, we were at peace, something Soul Society had been deprived of in most years. The only thing we were missing were thousands of shinigami, dead from their wounds. Most of all, we had lost our hero, our savior.

Bowing my head, I closed my eyes and tried to block out the last picture he would ever take in his life. I blocked out the whispering of people as they looked over my shoulder and moved on … as if that was easy. I tried to block out the whimpering of some, the bitter chuckles of others as old stories were told.

I wanted to block out the screams of terror I had felt as he fell during battle. I wanted to block out the blood, the wounds. I wanted to block out everything that had ever hurt me.

Too bad such a power did not exist.

Someone touched me lightly on the shoulder. I flinched away violently out of pure reaction rather than disgust. I looked up to see who it was and found that it was none other than my nii-sama, Kuchiki Byakuya — also captain of the sixth squad — staring down at me, his eyes solemn.

Even he, the man who hated Ichigo like no other, looked guilty and even responsible for his death. Not like he had to; after all, he had been nearly two-hundred miles away fighting another part of the war when _he_ was killed.

One part of me longed for that looked of grief and responsibility to subside. Another part though wanted him along with everyone else in Soul Society to suffer. I wanted them to know what guilt felt like. If it wasn't for them … then he would still be alive.

Of course I was just telling myself that. It really wasn't anyone's fault he died. In all reality, it was mine. If I had given an excuse not to go on that mission or if I went somewhere else that night, he would still be okay. If I had just let him die that night so long ago, then he could have at least gone to Soul Society. If had never gone back to the human world after he saved me, he would have been fine.

If it wasn't for _me_ … he would still be alive.

"Rukia," Nii-sama whispered. He rested a hand on my mid-back and led me to the front row of pews that looked up to the stage. "Come on. The service is about to begin."

Even with everything that had happened, Byakuya had still managed to keep his cool, I realized. Even after we had won the war, lost our greatest hero, he was able to keep his calm, emotionless façade perfectly intact. It didn't seem fair that he could do that.

I bet he wouldn't cry if he lost all of his division to the war.

I bet he didn't cry when he lost my sister.

We were sitting now. I was hunched over, my hands wriggling with each other. I glanced up at Nii-sama whom still had his palm resting on my back. He was staring straight ahead, cold drenching his features.

I sniffled but I wasn't sure why; I mean, I wasn't crying … why did it feel like I had been? Why did it feel like I would be for the rest of my life?

"H-how do you do it?" my voice cracked and I mentally cursed myself. I wasn't supposed to break down in front of Nii-sama. I was supposed to uphold the family's honor by keeping myself composed. Why did I feel like I would never be able to do that again?

Is this what _denial_ was supposed to feel like? Was I supposed to feel nothing but everything? Was I supposed to be in so much pain but reliving every happy memory I could remember? Was I supposed to feel like this nightmare would ever end? Was I supposed to feel like this dream — this horrible, terrifying dream — was not even real?

"Do what, Rukia?"

I looked away and my breath hitched. I didn't really know what to say. I hadn't realized I had spoken one of my questions aloud. I swallowed.

"How are you so emotionless all the time?" I couldn't help but ask the question as bluntly as it was in my head. At the moment, I couldn't think things through. I could hardly accept _he_ was dead let alone put words together and say them so they were polite.

To my surprise, Nii-sama cracked a brief smile. "Practice," he replied simply.

I puked out words again; surely he was going to think that I was having some sort of mental breakdown. "Haven't you ever felt like you can't go on but it seems like nothing's changed? It's just like every other day, it's normal … but you know it isn't?"

He removed his hand from my back and placed it in his lap. Clenching his fists he answered, "Yes, I've felt such an emotion."

"But how? How can you, the untouchable Kuchiki Byakuya, be able to know exactly how I feel right now? I don't think anyone understands what's happening to me. I d-don't know … I don't understand."

"Rukia," he cut me off. "Let me tell you a story."

And suddenly, everything disappeared around me. I couldn't hear the cries of _his_ little sisters or the poor jokes _his_ father tried to tell. I couldn't hear anything or see anything except my brother.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night_

"When I was younger, I was not exactly … _emotionless_ as you may think," he explained. I blushed from embarrassment and guilt. I couldn't believe I had said that to my brother. I was such an idiot.

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

"I was actually much like Hitsugaya-taichō, with his short temper and stubbornness."

I snorted. I mean, I was already on the edge of hysteria but Nii-sama saying something like that? I didn't seem real. If only that Strawberry was here … he'd give him hell.

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it_

I gasped. _Strawberry_ … I can't believe – why did I have to say that? My lip trembled as Nii-sama continued on with his story, completely oblivious to my internal breakdown.

"When I went to school at the Shinigami Academy, I kept up my reputation. I would get mad at the silliest things and hurt anyone who decided to get in my way. It was only after my parents died that I realized what an idiot I had been and packed away my emotions forever."

_She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

I looked up to him; his face was hard, unreadable. He was clenching his jaw so hard that I thought it would break, if it wasn't Nii-sama performing the action. "What happened next?" I asked, eager for a distraction now as someone was about ready to speak on behalf of _him_.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

He chuckled lightly. I was completely shocked. My older brother had never once chuckled. He had barely even smirked let alone laughed of any sort.

"I met your sister." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face then and his eyes were suddenly not focusing on the church wall in front of him where his eyes had been fixated on a large, wooden cross. Now, they looked very distant, as if he was remembering her … my sister, Hisana.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me_

"She was different from any of the women I had met," he went on, his eyes still distant. "She was strong, proud and nowhere near interested in a noble like me."

I gasped. I never knew my sister hadn't wanted Nii-sama in the beginning. Usually, if a girl was lucky enough to even see a noble — let alone marry one! — they would be kissing his feet with gratitude.

I smiled through my pain. My sister seemed so strong.

And she gone … just like _he_ was.

_This is just a dream_

"After she died, the last bit of my rebellious, short-tempered personality finally faded." Nii-sama's eyes returned back to that cross hanging above the coffin.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt_

He fell silent. I didn't know how to respond.

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been_

Finally, after glancing up at the stage to the coffin holding _his_ body, I turned to Nii-sama and asked, "Why did you tell me this?"

He looked over to me, some of the impassive face gone, replaced with one of grief and loss. It was for my sister, I knew and for … _him_. It was for all he lost in the war. It was _me_. I could see it in his eyes. He felt pain … for _me_.

_And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

"Because my life has been a mistake," he replied quietly. My eyes locked with his for just a moment before he turned away, back to the cross again.

"What do you mean?" I asked carefully.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

"I let my life slip through the cracks," he explained, his voice calm, sincere. "I had potential to do whatever I wanted in my life. And when I lost the people that meant the most to me, I changed.

"I couldn't open up. I lost all of my feelings. I couldn't cry. And I didn't try."

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

He paused, swallowing I noticed. "When I met Hisana, I felt as if something was finally put back in place. When I lost her … I gave up at my pathetic social life. I gave up at everything worth living for."

I was confused. I mean, it was bad enough that Nii-sama was actually talking this much about himself but it was even worse that I had no idea what he was trying to explain to me.

"What does this have to do with me?"

_This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

He turned to me, his eyes locking with mine again. As he spoke his next words, he held my gaze. "It has everything to do with you, Rukia," he replied.

_Oh, baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

"You lost the person that meant the most to you. You look just as I did so many years ago. You can't let yourself end up like me. I'm not someone to look up to."

_Oh, now I'll never know_

I was still confused, even as he said to not do something I had been doing ever since I met him.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me_

"My parents didn't want me to be lonely," he whispered. "Hisana would have never wanted this for me. They would want me to move on with my life and find someone who made me happy. They would still want me to be the rebellious teenager or, the 'spunky' man, as your sister called me once."

He was smiling at the memory.

Then he became serious again. "You mustn't lock yourself up, Rukia," he told me. "You are not alone in this, realize that. Ichigo may be gone, but his memory will never be forgotten."

_This is just a dream_

And suddenly, I understood what Nii-sama was trying to tell me. He was telling me in his own way that he was there for me and that I didn't have to suffer alone.

_Oh, this is just a dream_

"It was not your fault Ichigo died. He died because he was fighting for something he strongly believed in. He died because he was protecting the people he loved. He died because he did not want to see his comrades fall."

His eyes met mine again.

"And because he didn't want to lose anyone … especially you."

_Just a dream_

And tears spilled over. I cried out, interrupting this whole service. Isshin, who was telling a small testimony on the stage next to his son's coffin, stopped mid-sentence to look down at me.

I leaned up against Nii-sama because I needed support if I was going to make it through even the next minutes. His boy stiffened momentarily before he relaxed and wrapped one arm awkwardly around my shoulders.

My tears soaked through the black jacket he was wearing. Isshin watched me and then slowly walked down from the stage, his speech yet to be delivered, and sand to his knees beside me. Wiping the tears that fell down his cheeks, he rested a palm on my knee and smiled sadly.

Yuzu and Karin joined us next. The former sat to my left and wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her face into my hair while the later rested her hand on my unoccupied knee.

If anymore joined into our embrace, I didn't know. I was too busy letting go all the feelings that I had denied to be true. Tears came out like rainstorms. I would try to calm myself down but then I would picture _his_ smiling face and the emotions would come rushing back.

I wished that I was still in denial. If I was, everything that was happening would be just a dream. Nothing would be real. I would wake up and push open my closet door and watch Ichigo sleep until his father came crashing through the ceiling.

But this wasn't a dream.

It wasn't even a nightmare.

It was something much worse. Everything that was happening was not something that I could wake up from. It was something I had to live with every single day for the rest of my existence. The pain, the suffering, the horrible yearning to feel him, to touch him, to just see him one last time, was not something that would go away if I just woke up.

This was reality.

And there was no escaping it.

And, for now, as I sat with the people I had come to love, I didn't exactly know how long it would take before I could finally look any of them in the eye again. I didn't know how long it would take for me to smile at one of Isshin's jokes or thank Yuzu for her wonderful meals or even agree with Karin and one of her sarcastic remarks.

Or even to just stop crying.

But for now, I didn't have to worry about anything that was going to happen in the future. For now, I was still going to believe that reality did not exist. And as I sat there, crying for _him_, I tried so desperately to believe that this horrible tragedy was nothing more than _just a dream_.


	4. Time is Running Out

**I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song "Time is Running Out."**

* * *

**Title: **Time is Running Out

**Rating: **T

**Description: **The mission was supposed to be like every other. Instead, everything is ruined from the 'almost' death of one boy. ( Halloween oneshot! )

* * *

**A/N: No update since July. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! Of course, you all probably know the feeling with school/work. BUT! Alas, I have returned, even if it's just a oneshot. ****So, this one is named after 'Time is Running Out' by Muse. Excellent song; fits very well with this oneshot and Edward and Bella from _Twilight_ as well!**

* * *

It was twilight when she appeared swiftly atop a tall lamppost. The air, full of joyous laughter and shrieks of terror, violated her ears as she strained to listen. There was a spirit she could sense … one that needed help.

Looking below her feet, the children below were dressed oddly; more so than usual. She saw a few dressed like herself — with added pointy hats and useless brooms — but others were in clothing she could not identify.

Some had horns on their heads, while others had halos. Some of the young girls wore crowns and pink dresses; most boys were in combat books and held toy guns. They were all giggling, collecting sticky candy, and running throughout the 'safe' streets of their neighborhoods.

She scoffed. _Safe_ … if only they knew what was keeping them _safe_ on this particular night. This night … was the night in which the dead rose from their graves and haunted the streets. Even more so than they did any other day of the year.

Today was the day of the dead. Today was the day in which monsters, spirits, ghosts, ascend from their graves in order to see the love ones they missed or never even met. Most of the spirits were harmless. Others though …

_AHHHH_!

Too high-pitched for any normal human's ears, she looked over, her black hair flowing in the sharp breeze. She could smell just the small hint of herbs; her violet eyes pierced the black night. Leaping off of the lamppost she jumped in the moon's light.

From below someone yelled, "Mommy, look! A witch!"

* * *

"Come on, Ichigo!" yelled said man's useless friend, Keigo. He grabbed Ichigo roughly by the arm and pulled throughout a large crowd of people, dressed as vampires, princesses, playboy bunnies, soldiers, and, of course, the undead.

Ichigo _had_ managed to buy a pair of fake teeth at the local gas station, put on a plaid shirt and borrowed his dad's cowboy boots ( why he had them was way beyond him ). He came as a hillbilly. Not that anyone really could tell he was wearing a costume … the only thing he didn't wear normally was the bubba teeth and boots.

Sighing as Keigo, — who was dressed as, what else, but the _undead_? — pulled up to a table that sat along a wall occupied by losers who didn't bring dates or druggies that were forced to come to clean up afterward and the guys who hated everything … and just stood there, hating everything. The table held eight different punches and a variety of chips and cookies.

Ah, so this is where he'd be spending the night.

Okay, just for the record, he didn't want a date. So, that immediately put him out of the 'loser' category. He had never done drugs in his life — despite the roomers — because he thought it was kind of a sucky way to die … if he died ( which he didn't plan on doing too soon ), he'd want to go out with a bang. So, he supposed he was one of those guys who hated everything and just stood there … hating everything.

Keigo was already off to the dance floor, hoping to pick up some random chick. Ichigo shrugged as his 'friend' attempted to woo a girl with a date; she slapped him and then her boyfriend punched him in the gut. Then punch in hand, he walked up next to Chad and Ishida, two of the other kids in his category.

"Sup' Ichigo?" Chad offered, looking down at him. Sado Chad was well over six feet tall, wearing a Hawaiian shirt ( not different from the norm ) with khaki shorts and a lay around his neck. He must have come as someone from the tropic area. Ishida Uryuu was wearing what he usually wore: his school uniform.

"What'd you guys come as?" he asked dully.

"Tourist," Chad replied dryly.

"Myself."

_Smart ass_, Ichigo thought then sighed again. He only needed to be here for a few more minutes … just a few more until he could go home, greet his sisters, eat a couple Snickers, and then go to bed … or work on Math … but most likely go to bed.

Minutes passed by slowly. The songs changed from upbeat to upbeat and then, finally, as a slow one started to play, he decided it was time for him to exit. Keigo had managed to find some freshman girl to dance with — he would say "poor girl" but she was smiling contently.

She must not know who the hell she was dancing with. The mask sure did help, Ichigo decided. She probably didn't even know who Keigo was at this moment.

Sneaking out the back of the school, Ichigo put his hands in his jeans pockets and huffed, seeing his breath in the icy weather. It was getting too damn cold, especially for this early in fall. Of course, it always seemed unnaturally cold the night that people would have to go out and 'trick or treat' for candy from strangers.

_Ah, the irony_.

Ichigo was nearly out of the school parking lot and on his way home when he smelled the herbs. It was powerful and strong and he fell flat on his stomach and covered his mouth with his shirt … the smell was suffocating. What was it? He'd only smelled such a scent a few times in his life — usually around this time, he realized later — and it had always left him feeling sick and … helpless?

Was that the right word?

He coughed and stood up again. He took off running; the smell wasn't dying down. Instead, it seemed to be getting stronger and it was making Ichigo dizzy and light-headed. He felt like he was going to hurl, and then hurl some more.

That's when he saw … _her_.

And he knew his life would never be the same.

* * *

She tried and tried and yet there was not an award. She kept trying to stick him without avail. He was dodging and disappearing … sooner or later, he'd reach his grave and then … well, she did not want to think of what would happen if even more spirits got loose tonight.

He jumped up high and his body was hardly visible. She squinted her eyes and then jumped up after him … she smirked and held out her wand. "Of heavens," she started to chant, but he disappeared again.

Groaning, she looked around and that was when she spotted … _him_.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

He looked to be a teenager … maybe fifteen or sixteen years old. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with light colored jeans that looked rather nice on him. He had the ugliest mug though … it was bright orange, clashing with his outfit severely.

And there was the spirit, headed right toward him.

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Her mind raced with what could happen. The only thing worse than a spirit reaching his own grave — with her being unable to stop him, seeing as graveyards would kill her if she stepped upon one — was if that spirit got a hold a possessed that boy.

Not only would that boy die, but, the spirit would be stronger and he would start running amuck around the city … and what's worse? There would not be a damn thing she could do. She'd get in trouble with the Others and then they'd have to take care of it.

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

She got up faster and then disappeared, reappearing right in front of him. She held out her wand and started chanting incoherently. For a brief moment she wondered why this kid was on the ground … it was as if he tripped yet he wouldn't get up. Instead, he was writhing in pain and moaning from something.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Maybe it was the smell of herbs that was causing him to feel this. They were what distinguished witches and warlocks from regular humans, and, spirits especially, reeked of it. If any human could actually smell it, they'd probably die from how strong it was.

_Oh, shit_, she thought. _He's going to die_!

Glancing back, just to see if he was breathing, she saw his back move up and down rapidly … he was still alive, but barely. He was losing oxygen; soon he'd suffocate.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

And, for some strange reason, she wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to let her 150 years of being a witch, her 150 years of perfection was not going to be wasted on this boy, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she was standing there, protecting him.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Of course, most humans were that way. They couldn't see, hear, or smell that spirits, witches, or the Others existed. But this boy … he seemed to smell the spirits — the spicy herb with pepper scent — and, if he looked, he could probably see her to.

"W-who are you?"

_Ah, the irony_, she thought.

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

Her voice was crisp, cold and his eyes widened when she spoke. "Stay down. If you move, I will not hesitate to kill you." She could hear him swallow, and she could smell the fear that encased him. "Good. Now, let me ju — oof!"

She felt something tear through her flesh and stop just before it hit something fatal. She gasped but that hurt so she tried to breathe softly, and not to move her diaphragm too much. She heard yet another gasp, just a second after her own.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

She looked down and saw that it was her own wand sticking out of her … that spirit bastard must have grabbed it while she wasn't looking! She could feel her energy weaken as her life was drawing closer and closer to the end.

Her wand was designed to suck the life out of any spirit being with just a touch … this included witches, warlocks, and, of course, spirits.

Ichigo watched from the ground. Suddenly, the smell of herbs lessened. The … woman dressed in all black with black hair and the most beautiful violet eyes was stabbed by something … he couldn't quite see. It looked like a spirit, but with glowing red eyes and a hole in its chest.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_

He could see blue veins pop out on her forehead and neck. She was dying … he didn't know how, but she was dying. And if she died, he'd die. "M-miss, is there something I can do?! Tell me! Let me help you!"

She fell and he caught her in his arms. "Y-you must …" she started, wheezing in pain. "You must … promise me that, n-no matter what happens, y-you'll try your … best. To save us."

He nodded rapidly.

"Okay," she seemed to sigh contently. "You need to grab the end of my wand … now."

He did as he was told. She nodded and her eyes closed. Then, she started chanting again. "Oh, Father, I, Kuchiki Rukia, pass thy powers from thyself to that of …"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

_You will suck the life out of me_

She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. And then, there was a flash of brilliant light and Ichigo couldn't smell the herbs and he felt stronger … more powerful. His blood felt like ice was running throughout and his body became very cold. Ichigo looked down at his hand and felt a wand — around three feet long — was heavy and pulled, like a magnet, to the spirit struggling to regain sight.

He laid the girl, Kuchiki Rukia, on the concrete. She moaned and then her eyes fluttered open. She was breathing very shallowly, but, hey, she was still breathing. "G-go," she managed. "Stab him through the hole in his chest and speak the words that come to your mind … he'll disappear."

Ichigo nodded and, while the spirit was still blind, stabbed him.

_Oh heavens, I offer you this spirit for your humble needs … protect him and love him, just as you've loved him his entire life. Go, go to the Others, a place that you need to be._

The voice was deep and masculine. Ichigo whispered, "Oh heavens, I offer you this spirit for your humble needs … protect him and love him, just as you've loved him his entire life … Go, go to the Others, a place that you need to be."

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

The spirit erupted into flames and then disappeared.

Ichigo fell to the ground, exhausted. The girl crawled over to him and smacked him over the head. "You stupid human. What do you think you've gotten yourself into!? You've taken my power! Now what do you think the Others are going to do about it? They're going to kill me!?"

_Bitch_, he thought bitterly. "I just saved your life!" he retorted. "You should be kissing my feet, thanking me! Not yelling and smacking at me! You _dumbass_!"

She scoffed. "You stole my power … so technically, I saved you, _dumbass_."

And then, she grinned when he passed out.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

Yep, using that much magic when you just turned into a warlock would drain your body. He was already going through the physical changes — blood was turning cold, magic running throughout his body, the wand, a part of his own body now — and, soon, he'd be just like her … only a little bit more human.

So, what was going to happen now?

She had no idea. But, right now, she needed some sleep. She felt drained and her blood was oddly warm — like she was human or something. Now, she just had to wait for a little while and then her power would be returned back to her …

Oh, how wrong Kuchiki Rukia would be.

_How did it come to this?_


	5. The Call

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

**Title: **The Call

**Rating: **T

**Description: **We had this huge fight, right before he was supposed to be deported. It was only until he was almost on the plane, until I realized I hadn't said goodbye … and that I needed to.

* * *

**A/N: My good friend Arely suggested this song to me and I fell in love with it. It really inspired an old idea that I've been toying with for forever now. So, here it is in all its shining glory. This one is named after "The Call" by Regina Spektor. Oh, and, just so you know, the "war" she's going to talk about is fictional. Enjoy!**

* * *

I first met him when I was a sophomore in high and I hated his guts.

He was rude and selfish and cocky and just … annoying. Every time I saw him, I just wanted to punch him in the face which — according to whom I was raised by — was very unlike myself. He was just so … _irritating_.

At homecoming my junior year, he asked me dance with him. It was weird — and, when he told me later that he only did it because his friends bet him twenty bucks that he wouldn't, I hit him — but I did it … because I had never danced with someone before.

It was during that song that I fell in love with him, I think. I remember it perfectly: low lights, the other kids swaying with the music, and his eyes … chocolate colored and deep as the sea. The way he looked at me that night was like he could see into my soul.

Even after the song ended, we still swayed. People were jumping up and down to the next song, and we just stared at each other.

I remember him grinning and then he grabbed my hand and we walked out of the gym and into the December air. He pulled me to his car and, after we got inside, he kissed me.

We were kind of an item after that. We slowly got to know one another, we fought often, and I shared probably some of the hottest, most romantic kisses with him. I never wanted anyone else except him. So, after dating through the rest of high school and then college … we got married.

His father couldn't afford for him to go to college, so he joined the military to go for free. My brother paid my college education. I lived with Ichigo until after college and then I moved into an apartment with him. Apart from the two weeks we took to Mexico for our honeymoon, we never really left our home except for work and … well, work.

I saw him every single day. I was ready to spend my whole entire life as Kurosaki Rukia. I was happy with him … I loved him more than anything in the world.

Then …

We had a fight.

They want him to go to a faraway land and fight in a war he never supported. I wanted him to refuse but he said that he couldn't and that his country needed him. I didn't want him to leave … we had plans and a future and something like this could … take him away from me.

I knew that I was being selfish but I couldn't help it. I hadn't spent a day away from him since I was a junior in high school. Know, nearly eight years later, he tells me he's going to be gone for the next six months? It hurts to be away from him for more than a few hours, not to mention so many days and months.

"Ichigo," I said, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. I felt a pounding in my stomach, but, at this point, I couldn't really feel it. I felt despair and pain. "You can't go!"

"I have to!" he yelled, throwing random things into a bag. "I have to go … my country needs me and I can't just … stay and not help. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I'm sorry, Rukia, but I have to go." He grabbed a photo we took at the beach a couple weeks ago, pulled it out of its frame, and folded it, putting it in breast pocket.

I cried out, fell to my knees, and then coughed. He looked over to me, his eyes glassed over as if he was really about ready to cry. He knelt down beside me and that gave me the perfect opportunity.

I looked up to him and planted my lips on his. He grabbed my arms but didn't yank me away. _Good_, I thought. _Just a bit more time, and he'll stay with me … he has to_. I lifted my arms and placed them under his shirt. I was about ready to life it up off his head, which pretty much guaranteed what was going to happen next, but he stopped me.

"Rukia," he whispered, his lips just millimeters from mine. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

I bowed my head. "I won't let you."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't leave!" I cried, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks. God, when did I become so needy and weak? Back in grade school, I could kick anyone's ass if they so much as looked at me wrong … now, I'm crying and begging for him not to leave … I'm so stupid!

"I'm sorry!"

He got up, grabbed his bag and left. The door slammed from behind him. I felt like my air supply had been cut off. Why did he leave? What was going on?

I could remember everything that had happened to us since we met. We fought at least once a day but we had never gone to bed angry. We always talked — or yelled — our problems until we were both happy with each other again. We had never walked out on one another … ever.

He was leaving me all alone for the next six months to go to a land half way across the world and he left me without solving the problem. I felt the pounding again and looked down. My belly was curving slightly but I wasn't huge yet … he was just big enough to talk to me, to tell me what to do.

I smiled lightly.

Then, I had an epiphany.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

Ichigo was leaving and I … I was sitting here, crying about it and not helping the situation at all. No matter how much I begged him to stay, he couldn't … he had to help his country, the price he had to pay for going to college … not really "price" — more … duty.

He'd left … not because he didn't love me or because he hated me. I couldn't take it — he couldn't take not being able to say goodbye when he knew that I didn't want him to go. He had to escape … because it would hurt too much to say goodbye.g

I stood up and ran to grab my purse. By now, he probably already at the airport, about ready to depart to the training facility that would help him become a soldier.

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
Til it was a battle cry_

There was nothing that I could do to keep him here, so I had to go to him … and try to save our goodbye; our last moment with each other until I saw him, six months from now.

I ran to my car, threw the door open, and got inside. I slammed the key into the ignition and turned the car on, speeding off into traffic. I was breathing hard and the pounding in my stomach was at full blast, but I ignored it.

_I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye_

"We'll be there soon," I said quietly, taking the exit.

I was speeding but I didn't care. I couldn't care. Not when he was about ready to leave me and we weren't on good terms. We were always on good terms. This time would be no different.

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

Till death do we part, until death after we part, we would stay on good terms. I wouldn't let him risk his life for my freedom, for his country's freedom, if we weren't still as close as we possibly could be … from thousands of miles away.

I was only a few blocks away when I finally got stuck in traffic. It was backed up forever … I guess someone was in a wreck or something. I could see the planes in the distance, taking off. I saw a particular one, and wondered if that was his plane.

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

I didn't have the time to wonder.

Pulling into an illegal parking space, I turned off the car, and ran and ran and ran. I bumped into a few people, who glared at me, but I didn't stop running.

The airport came into view not a few minutes later, but I felt like I was going to pass out. I stopped to rest by a building and someone passed me, looking at me strangely. I didn't look up to him.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

"Hey, Miss, are you okay?" he asked. His voice was familiar but I didn't look up at him. Whoever he was, he wasn't how I was looking for. I had to find Ichigo … I had to get to him …

I nodded. "I'm … trying to get to my husband. I have to apologize. I was so stupid … I just … it's so far away …"

"Where is he?"

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

I pointed to the building that was so close and yet … as cliché as it sounds, so far. I just couldn't seem to reach it. I needed him. "Well, he's one lucky guy to get a beautiful woman like you running after him," the stranger said sincerely.

Finally, I looked up.

It was him.

Ichigo.

_You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye_

I cried out and grabbed his uniform. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "You always were crazy," he commented lightly. I laughed through my tears.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I – I was being selfish and stupid. I know, I know that you have to go and I was being stupid. I'm so sorry."

He laughed, running his fingers through my hair. "It's just the hormones talking," he said. "The baby must be sad, because you are." He leaned down, pushing up my shirt until my stomach was exposed. He pressed his lips up against it. "How're you doing, little guy?" he asked. "It's Daddy. Don't be sad, I just gotta go help a few people for awhile. I'll come back, I promise."

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

I watched him talk to my belly like our baby was right there. I felt the waterworks coming again, but I stopped them. I needed to be strong for him, for both of them.

"I love you," I whispered, running my fingers through his orange locks.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Til they're before your eyes_

He looked up at me, kissed my tummy again, and then stood up fully, and then rested his lips on mine. They lingered there for a while, and then he pecked my nose before lifting my chin so I had to look at him straight in the eye.

"I love you too. And no matter what," he said. "I will return to you. Nothing's going to keep me from you. Got that?" I smirked and I shook my head, smiling.

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

"Yes sir," I replied.

And then he pulled me back into his arms. "I won't be gone for long," he said. "You probably won't even miss me. I'll get to IM you and call you whenever I can. We can write letters … it's not like I'm going to vanish. I'm right here."

He touched the skin covering my heart. "And I'm right here," he whispered. "We don't even have to say goodbye, because there'd be no point. I'm not going anywhere … and I'm coming back."

I nodded.

"I'll wait for you," I whispered.

He smiled.

_You'll come back  
When they call you_


End file.
